


羽破小破車

by Coldheart004



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldheart004/pseuds/Coldheart004





	羽破小破車

轩辕破放下背后的竹篓后傻乎乎地朝片羽走进，不料那好看的人却一把将他拖倒在地，接着伏在他身上动手脱著自己的裤子。

 

「唉唉？等，等一下！你，你脱我裤子干麻！」

 

「你不是说要帮我吗？」片羽难耐地扯开对方的裤带，「我被人下药了，需要与人交合才能解开。」

 

「交，交合！那，那不就是交配吗？爹，爹爹跟我说过交配只能和喜欢的雌性发生，而且还要负起责任照顾对方！你，你是雄性啊？」

 

「你爹说的话也不假，可正因为我们都是男性，所以才没有必要负起责任照顾对方。」片羽一手抚上了轩辕破的下身，「你不是说要救我吗？」

 

「嗯........」轩辕破不小心露出了呻吟，第一次品嚐自己下面被他人握住上下撸动的快感撞的他有些迷糊。

 

「可，可是..........」

 

「救我........」

 

片羽睁著他那双好看的眼睛，双眼朦胧的盯着轩辕破看，盯的后者不知不觉的点了点头。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

在片羽挺著腰闯进轩辕破那未经人事的入口时后者忍不住痛呼，小笨熊疼得在小王子的那白皙的背上留下一道又一道的抓痕。

 

那晚他们不晓得做了几次，经过第一次的释放后小王子还是没停住，他一次又一次的要了轩辕破，初嚐禁果小笨熊也从被破处的疼痛中缓过来慢慢的体验到了快感，他咬住自己的手掌软声呜咽的哀求著男人慢点。

 

「快，快了。」

 

「呜！」

 

最终两人一起抵达了快感的巅峰，而轩辕破也在那一瞬间昏了过去。


End file.
